


Chocolate

by Elennare



Series: Swallows and Amazons - 50x500 challenge [7]
Category: Swallows and Amazons - Arthur Ransome
Genre: Family, Gen, wordcount: 500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/pseuds/Elennare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Titty looked around frantically, hoping Roger would appear soon. She didn’t want to go without saying goodbye to him, but she wanted to find her train as quickly as possible."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> No, I hadn't forgotten this drabble series, though it has been a long time - sorry! I hope there won't be such a long gap between this and the next one.

“Roger? Roger! Where has that boy gone?” Ted Walker sounded impatient, as well he might. The journey to the railway station had been one delay after another, and almost as soon as they had arrived, Roger had vanished. In all the rush and bustle, no-one had noticed him leaving, but he was certainly nowhere to be seen now.

Titty looked around frantically, hoping he would appear soon. She didn’t want to go without saying goodbye to him, but she wanted to find her train as quickly as possible. She was leaving for her first term at the Chelsea School of Arts, and she was filled with excitement and nerves. Only her parents and Roger were with her; John and Susan had travelled the day before, and Bridget had been back at school for a month. Roger should properly have been at school too, but had caught scarlet fever while visiting a friend over the holidays. His quarantine had just finished, but he was still considered convalescent, and wouldn’t be returning to school for another week.

“At last!” Mary exclaimed as her younger son finally reappeared. “Where have you been?”

“Never mind that!” her husband interrupted firmly. “Let’s find the platform.” And he rushed them off at such speed that they had no time to talk until Titty’s luggage had been loaded in the guard’s van and they were standing in front of the carriage, catching their breath.

Then, Roger reached into his jacket and pulled out a large bar of chocolate, which he handed to Titty, grinning. “I thought you should have this for the journey.”

It was such a very Rogerish thing to do that Titty had to chuckle, though she was touched, too. She knew it would eat into the pocket money he always had a million uses for.

“Thank you, Roger. You didn’t have to…”

“Can’t let you go off on an adventure without proper rations,” he replied, with a would-be nonchalant attitude that didn’t hide the warm affection in his eyes. “You always made sure I had enough chocolate, after all.”

Titty couldn’t help but laugh at that, remembering how she had often used it to persuade him to fall in with her plans. “Well, I’ll certainly have enough now! It’s really decent of you.” She bit her lip, suddenly realising how much she was going to miss them. She’d been at boarding school for years, of course, but somehow this was different...

At that moment the guard’s whistle blew, and there was no time for anything but hugs all around before she was bustled onto the train. Clutching the chocolate in one hand and waving frantically with the other as the train left the station, she remembered her brother’s words. An adventure… yes, this was going to be an adventure. Different from their childhood games, but an adventure all the same. With a thrill of excitement, she settled more comfortably in her seat and gave herself over to daydreaming about what the future might hold.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Solo2863 of fanfiction.net for pointing out out that 'railway station' would be more appropriate, and 'younger' son correct :)


End file.
